THE WIZARD ZEEKREVISED
by departedsoul13
Summary: it's not really a X-over,but it wasn't all yugiohgx. the only thing is Zane playing Z.. Join Phantom and Z,2 bounty hunters after their latest target,the Wizard Zeek


**dude,this sounded way better when i didn't have to change it to write in class. it was too long,that's why i had to change it. and now,my personal opinion was it sounded great(awesome,perfecto,magnifico,whatever u say) when it was in my head and on notebook paper. I'm Phantom and I have Zane guest-starring as Z! so on forth with the show! -----------------------------------------------XXX--------------------------XXX-----------------------XXX--------**THE WIZARD ZEEK

"We are off to find the Wizard Zeek!"Phantom exclaimed. "Aren't you a little to young to be bounty hunters?"The clerk asked after giving them the slip. "Uh,no.."Once outside,Phantom looked up at her partner,Z. "We should probably get started then."Z said.

"I hate horses."Phantom said. The two had arrived at a stable to get a horse to take them to a certain town. The salesman ignored her and went back to eying Z. "So,you like Gring? You should,he's the fastest horse in the northern hemisphere." "What's a hemisphere?"Phantom squealed. The salesman looked at Phantom. "Keep outta this kid I'm doing business."His voice turned rough and then went back to smooth.

"So,you'll be taking two?" "Oh,no. I don't know how to ride a horse."Z responded. "Yeah,I think we can all tell."The three turned around to see a boy about Z's age. "Trisent O Riley. This kid's nothing but trouble.""How about you and me have a race? I'll even let you use Gring. "Oh no,I-""He accepts!"Z stared at Phantom. "What,I need fun to survive." "Alright then,get on your horse and let's go."The salesman went to Phantom "Follow them. The way the race is going it should take you to Amasa.. Go to the airport and get on the Bomber Plane,tell them Ron sent you. That'll take you to Cora. Get on the ferry in Cora.""Uh,ok,thanks...Ron."When Z finally got on Gring,the race began "I don't even know how to ride a horse."He moaned. Then,the race began.

"AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! Gring,slow down!!!!"Soon enough they were in Amasa. "So you

won,we'll meet again."Trisent stormed off. After Z put Gring in a stable,the two left for the airport. Once they stated their business,they were in. "Do you thing Ron was a pilot?"Phantom asked Z. Z shook his head. Once seated on the plane,they took off. About halfway through the flight,the pilot's voice cam on the intercom. "We'll be getting some turbulence,so stay seated." WAAAHHHHH!!"Phantom turned to Z. "This is a little rough,don't you think?" "Yeah,it's almost like we're under...attack!!" "FIRE THE MISSILES,LOWER THE BOMBS,TAKE COVER!!!" "Phantom,there aren't any missiles or bombs!" "What!? A Bomber plane with NO BOMBS!!?"Z got up and held onto the seats in front of him on his way to the pilot's cabin. With Phantom right behind he burst open the door. There was no pilot. "That's it,I'm gonna fly this thing!"Do you even know how?"

"No."Phantom grasped Z's seat tightly. "Look out,you're gonna hit the tower!!"Z grabbed

the controls and turned right."I think we're in Cora."Phantom closed her eyes as Z made a crash landing."Head for the river before anyone comes?"She nodded and were soon there. "That was nice of the captain's daughter to let us on board."Phantom said while she walked through the halls of the ferry. Z nodded. "At least we made it."Z said as he looked out the window. "Yeah,and if we didn't I would of missed the 'wonderful' experience to bunk with you."Z shook his head as he opened the door of the room they'd be staying in. Phantom climbed to the top bunk and fell Z fell asleep at the desk. Hours later,Z woke up to a scream."Phantom!"She was gone. Z walked up to the deck and saw Phantom tying up a slime monster. "You gonna end this or not?"She looked at him. Z pulled out his sword and charged. The monster let out an agonizing scream. It started to melt back into the ocean. He looked at Phantom. She nodded.

"We're here." "Here?"Phantom looked at the store sign. Z nodded and gave the signal. She didn't care and knocked on the door. Z could of shot her. "Come in."They did. "We're looking for the Wizard Zeek."Phantom almost fainted. Zeek looked a little younger than Z. "Dude,"Phantom whispered to Z, "why does everybody always have to be your age?"He shrugged."Well,actually,we have to go. I..uh..kind of...well,I have to go hug a tree! Laters!"Zeek gave her a weird look. "Umm,okay then. You better be careful though,I hear there are criminals on the loose."He held up two wanted posters. "Wanted:Criminals known as The Phantom Shadow and Z. Wanted in crimes of murder and destruction."Z and Phantom gasped. "We never did that!!"Zeek looked at the posters and backed away. "Don't worry,you're not even worth capturing." "You're right. I don't know half my spells. I'm hopeless. I'll never be able to rescue Cora"

"Wait,what?" "Some prisoners escaped and are holding ransom the people of Cora." "Ok,we'll help."Phantom explained how magic worked. She had Zeek try a few but he failed. And one well... "AAAAHHHH!!!! My hair!!"Z came running out soaking wet and with,um,well, green hair instead of navy blue. Phantom laughed and Zeek ducked his head. "Ok,sorry but that is seriously funny!!"After a while,Zeek got the hang of it. Pretty soon Z said they were ready to rescue Cora. Z started panting. He and Phantom had just fought through16 levels of body guards. "Boss,come here. We have guests."The official gave the three an evil grin. Z and Phantom gasped. Trisent O Riley stepped out. "I told you we'd meet again."Z pulled his sword out and charged. Phantom managed to keep him down for a while. Zeek summoned forth a powerful bolt of lightening. It took awhile,but in the end,Trisent O Riley was dead "So you have to go now? "Yeah,we got some more stuff to do. "If you ever need help just call"Phantom and Zeek said together. Z grinned. Everything had turned out just fine. -------------0------------------0-----------------------0-------------------0---------------0-------------0-------------0----------0----- yip,its official,sounded way better in my head.... and on notebook paper. but anyways,my thoughts don't matter(for ur opinion) its ur opinion that matters! So,uh REVIEW!!! yeah! much appriciated that u took time to check out my amatuer writings....thanx! -departedsoul13 out


End file.
